warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Operation: Tubemen of Regor/@comment-11554936-20150514093230
Honestly. If you ask me, if I want to support either Nef Anyo or Alad V, I would go for Alad. Now before anyone begins shooting how I was not there for the events that he started off or the things he done. I will explain my reasons for supporting this bastard rather than the other bastard Nef Anyo. 1.) This is the best option for the safety of the star chart. Look at this from a whole point of view from the universe, no matter what side we support, the grineer are going to be badly affected by this event, we will see a power shift in them due to their labs being tampered with. So if they are not going to be strong, who will become strong -If You support Nef Anyo, You are basically going to promote even more Corpus power in the star Chart. if that happens, imagine how much more the population is going to suffer. The Corpus are basically in for just profit and are trying to bankrupt the entire star chart. Additionally, You are going to support Nef Anyo's rise to power in the Corpus Board and create another Alad V situation. He is a conman that is profitting from millions and millions of people. He says he is from the void, that is what worries me the most, Look at Vor, Look how he has become one with the void towers, Nef Anyo is basically a Corpus version of that but he can roam around. What's worse is that you are basically condemming Alad V to his fate, which if you think about it, is a terrible idea. He is begging for mercy. I will explain more later but if he is sincere about his efforts and you all decide to boycott him, you are basically forcing the Tenno to look like the bad guys out there. -If you support Alad V though, You can start discovering the cure for the infestation virus. That is the one dangerous virus that people need to focus on. Even if you look at it from the viewpoint of "He is going to betray us in the end." At least we are getting somewhere rather than nowhere. Another thing is how the reason why Nef Anyo doesn't want this to go to Alad's Side, it is specifically said that he doesn't want Alad to be strong and regain mercy in the council. he just hates the guy and wants to stop him, thus why he entices you greatly for profit. Another reason why I would support him is because there will be balance in power. The Corpus will be focused on whether to reaccept Alad back into their circle if he really does cure the disease plaguing him that they cannot focus on profits. Nef Anyo's power will not rise in the ranks at all. The Grinner and Corpus will be at equal power. so there is no power gain from both sides and we may gain a new ally if things go well. 2.) The Lotus gave us the choice to support which one is the lesser of the two evils. I say Alad is a lesser evil than Nef, Reason, we know the man. He has messed with our bretheren, he turned one of our own into an infested creature and made a pet from warframes, but he is one we are familiar with. I was around when he started Patient Zero and I had to say. he really did some despicable things. But he is also the one who brought us to frames like Valkyr and Mesa. Frames that would have become lost forever should he had not meddle with us in the first place. He can be a potential ally for us, giving us the information that he had gathered through his research and lead us to even more Warframes out there. 3.) Nef Anyo on the other hand, he is someone we are completely unfamiliar with. He is a man that takes the Corpus motto of profit to a whole new level. He basically strips people of their wealth, forces them into debt and repeats the cycle, claiming it's all for the void. But let me bring a question to everyone who wants to argue otherwise. WHere is the proof that he is giving money to the void? Because as the lotus said it herself, he is basically taking the money and adding it to his own account. Do not use the excuse of the Fusion cores he is giving out right now as proof as everyone can get it. Where is the evidence that says he did went to the void. 4.) The final point is that do you want to make Nef Anyo more powerful than he is already. If he really did come from the void, then we are basically making another Alad V out there. He may eventually betray us and we will have to stop him then. But why don't we at least delay him right now. We can take up arms against Nef Anyo and help Alad V, Delay the invevitable and really bring some balance to this star chart. Now I know there are people out there who want to stop Alad and can never really forgive him for what he has done, I can understand that. this is my own opinion to the whole thing and people can interpret what i say otherwise. I am just a lone tenno who wants to voice his opinion out. That is all.